In the related art, an information processing apparatus has been known which is configured to operate (hereinafter, referred to as ‘cooperation operation’) one or more input apparatuses and one or more output apparatuses selected from a plurality of devices connected to a network in cooperation with each other. The information processing apparatus is configured to download target data from a storage server, which is an example of the input apparatus, and to enable a printer, which is an example of the output apparatus, to record an image represented by the target data on a recording sheet. An example of such apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2000-187573.
In a case where a number of apparatuses relating to the cooperation operation increases, a possibility that an unnecessary apparatus may be selected or a false operation may be set for an apparatus increases. However, since a progressing status of an operation of each apparatus is changed every moment, it may be difficult to specify an apparatus of which an operation can be cancelled or an apparatus of which an operation setting can be corrected.